Borillo
Russia Latin Confederation China (campaign only) |role = * Anti-structure * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = Flamethrower |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 700 |armortype= Heavy |trans = 6 |speed = 6 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:36 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Field Bureau |groundattack = 45-6.75 * 150% vs. Basic/Animal * 130% vs. Flak * 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 65% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 55% vs. (Big) Light Structure, (Very) Big Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure * 25% vs. Drone * 15% vs. all vehicle armor types |cooldown = 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5, radius 1.5 |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Does not sink when disabled while in water * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Takes 9 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen }} The Borillo is the main troop transport vehicle used by all Soviet factions except China, which only uses it in the Act 1 campaign before replacing it with the improved Armadillo, capable of transporting infantry on land and water. Official description The Soviets used to deploy transport helicopters to ferry troops to and from the front lines. However, due to the restrictions on military aircraft imposed by the Allied Nations after the Second Great War, these helicopters have been scrapped and faded into obscurity. The vehicle designated to fulfill the role of infantry transportation was the Borillo. This massive troop carrier is equipped with excellent armor and a flamethrower which can easily burn through human flesh and level enemy structures. What truly makes this vehicle effective however, is the inflatable rubber skirt and propellers stored in the chassis to allow amphibious movement. The large metal blade attached to the front and a special cushion allows the Borillo to displace large amounts of water, allowing it to travel across lakes and rivers without a noticeable decrease in speed. Borillo is also equipped with sensors to detect cloaked and submerged units. A revolutionary new troop deployment method was planned to be implemented into the Borillo. A large cannon would be attached, from which infantry could quickly be fired out of onto land, not unlike that of a circus act. However, due to massive complaints from human rights organizations and from their own military, the idea was scrapped. Another proposal from a rather sadistic general to use the same method, but using the soldiers as living munition, was shot down as well.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Borillo is the Soviet main infantry transport. Unlike their counterparts, they have the ability to attack any ground threat with their flamethrower. Their flamethrower is effective against infantry and structures making them an effective early building destroyer. Their durability is also impressive as they can soak a ton of damage making them difficult to kill without any anti armor units. Another benefit is their ability to travel on water giving them all-terrain capability plus their ability to detect cloaked and submerged units make them the most durable stealth detector in the Soviet arsenal, if not the entire game. However, they are not effective against armored units like tanks and ships. They will fall easily to most anti-armor threats. Appearances Act One * The Borillo is introduced in Bleed Red, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * Borillo becomes buildable in Happy Birthday. In this mission as well as in Road Trippin', Needlehead, Low Rider, Heaven and Hell and Good Old Times, Borillos use the white phosphorus fire that is brighter than normal. Their firepower is increased by 33%, effective against infantry increased by 66-45%. * Throughout Act One, the Borillo is also used by China in addition to Russia and the Latin Confederation in place of the Armadillo. By the time of Act Two, all Chinese Borillos have been phased out and replaced by Armadillos. Act Two * In The Conqueror, a Black Guard Borillo was called in to evacuate Alexander Romanov to safety. It cannot be targeted or destroyed by the player since it was protected by the Iron Curtain Device. Once Romanov enters it, the mission fails. Assessment Trivia * The part of the Borillo's description about deploying troops via cannon is a reference to the Soviet Bullfrog from Red Alert 3. * The Borillo's appearence bares a resembalance to the Vindicator from the Warhammer 40,000 universe. See also * Armadillo References zh:破坏神载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Soviet Union Category:Stealth Detector